B
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 45. Synopsis Black and White arrive to Nacrene City, to promote the agency among the people. The two encounter a musician, who agrees to have Pokémon starred in his show. As the assistant leaves the musician's accordion that he was supposed to guard, it gets stolen. Thus, Black resolves himself to save the reputation of the company by finding the thieves. Chapter Plot At a café, White has the audience's attention. The people see her with two Tepig, and recognize these Tepig from the commercials. White confirms that they are from the commercials, and introduces herself and the BW Agency. She shows the two Tepig, remarking that the Pokémon can be used in plays, drama or commercials. She tells everyone if they want their Pokémon to be starred, they can contact her, as she shows the business card. White comes to the bar, apologizing to the bartender for using her café. She asks of the bartender to take a shot, to which she complies. Suddenly, Black shouts out his dream to win the Pokémon League, causing the audience to leave. The bartender sees Black is actually White's employee, to which White apologizes. Black goes to have another Gym challenge, but White stops him, explaining because of him, they lost a business opportunity. She remarks this is Nacrene City, where many artists came to visit the centuries-old warehouses, which have been redecorated as shops. White is a bit touched by this place, where there's a lot of art and fashion, and proclaims hr agency would certainly be famous if they get hired in here. She pushes Black away to the street musician, stating he could polish his business skills. Black, however, fails to communicate, to which White steps in, complimenting the musician's performance. White even recognized the man from the Evening Quartet show, which the musician confirms. White claims he could do well by having a mascot for the childtren's show. She shows Tep and Gigi as the possible mascots, and gives her advice on how to improve the show. The musician becomes inspired to do so, which amazes Black that her business pitch worked. White goes to seal the deal with the musician, but she gets called upon by the director. While a bit annoyed that she simply snuck into Nacrene City, he does compliment her for the idea, and the musician wants that they star a Pokémon in his show today. The director has his staff put makeup on the musician, while his assistant goes to hold his accordion. He joins White, and asks her where Black is. White doesn't see NBlack, and suspects he went off somewhere. The assistant is a bit thirsty, and goes off to buy a drink, leaving the accordion. Two Pokémon approach the accordion. They lift it up and down, causing it to produce a sound. Being amused by it, the two leave off with the accordion. Meanwhile, Black has his Musha and Tula battle one another. He has the two push their limits, even if it is just a part of the training. Black's Tula fires Electro Ball, which nearly hits the director. Black sees Tula threw the Electro Ball too hard, causing it to miss. As the director is angry at Black, his assistant arrives that the accordion has been stolen. The director blames Black, who places his hand on his hand. The director claims Black was the only one who was near the terrace, where the accordion was, and has no alibi that he wasn't anywhere else. His assistant goes to badmouth Black, but the director kicks him, due to his foolish behavior to leave the accordion. Black is frustrated that their bad luck has ruined their business. This time, Black swears he'll prove the entire agency is innocent in this matter. Black has Musha placed on his head to blank his mind, only to reveal two culprits this time. To lure them out, Black takes the assistant's baggy pants. The assistant goes to point to take the director's pants, who slams his head. Anyway, Black pulls the trousers up, and releases them. As others wonder what Black is doing, he sees the two culprits, and has Tep fire Ember. White identifies the culprits to be a Scrafty and a Scraggy. Black points out that these Pokémon have elastic skin, and were attracted to the accordion, which had a similar property. He also points out they left some acid on the floor, which is their saliva. Tep and Gigi fire Ember, to which Scraggy and Scrafty defend themselves by pulling their skin. The two run off into the bushes, but Black anticipated this. He reminds White what lied beyond the bushes, and Tula's move that it was practicing. The two look beyond the bush, seeing that Tula trapped Scrafty and Scraggy with Spider Web, which was electrified. With that out of the way, Black sees the accordion, and returns it to the musician. White sees Black is more suited for battles, but swears she will teach him how to do business. A moment later, the scene is shot, and White returns Tep to Black. She wishes him luck in the Gym Battle, for which Black has studied thoroughly: he will face Lenora, the archeologist and the Normal-type expert. Black dashes off to confront her, leaving White to the director, who compliments her Pokémon. He believes from now on, the agency will continue to rise. He reminds her of Nimbasa City, and explains he is making a campaign with Pokémon all over the city. Since he is not certain how will he do that, he lets White do the idea brainstorming. Debuts Character *Lenora (fantasy) Pokémon *Stoutland (Lenora's) (fantasy) *Lenora's Patrat (fantasy) *Scraggy *Scrafty *Tranquill Move *Electro Ball Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 45 chapters